Reboot
by Moranx3
Summary: Feliciano, Ludwig, and Kiku were the best of friends... until one of them got in an accident. Axis Powers-centric, based on Jimmy ThumbP's Reboot by Vocaloid. Human AU, No pairings, ACE FAMILY VERSION COMING UP
1. Your Favourite Colours

_**Reboot**_

The sun was setting that day, bathing everything in golden light. Every person was getting ready for the end of the day, and even the birds were flying back to their nests. Our scene is set with a hill, which a bubbly Italian named Feliciano Vargas is currently running upwards. He was happier than usual, eager to see his two best friends. "Ludwig! Kiku!" he called.

The mentioned were already waiting up for him at the top. Ludwig Beilschmidt called out, "Feli, you're late." It was 4:50 PM, ten minutes after their scheduled meeting. Though very young, Ludwig's father was a military man and was raised to become disciplined with his time. His two best friends adapted that feature from him, though Feliciano usually takes a siesta right before their scheduled time.

Feliciano chuckled, "Ahaha, I'm sorry Luddy. But I was taking a _siesta_ and I had a really nice dream about pasta and Antonio chasing the tomatoes in my dream! When I woke up it was already 4:45, and I thought, oh no Luddy's gonna be mad and then Big Brother Lovino-"

Kiku Honda spoke up, "Calm down Feli-kun, we're not mad. In fact, why did you call us here today?"

"Yeah, you seemed really excited over the phone."

Feliciano seemed to remember something. His smile brightened even more as he reached into his pocket, taking out two small packets and reaching them out to Ludwig and Kiku. "I bought these for you guys, come on, come on, open them up!" the Italian was grinning. Ludwig and Kiku looked at each other and opened up their own packets. They smiled in amazement as they saw the contents:

Matching keychains of stars. "To help us remember our friendship, ve~!"

"Sugoi, ne! Arigato, Feli-kun." Kiku gave one of his rare wide smiles, holding it up.

"Danke, Feli. They're really good." Ludwig smiled at his bubbly friend as he held up his. Feliciano did the same, saying "Guys, guys, let's hold them up here! Kiku, you can take a picture if you'd like!"

Kiku brightened up at that idea. He immediately took his camera (which he keeps in his person on a daily basis) and got ready to take a picture of themselves. The three of them held up their respective keychains, Ludwig in the middle, Kiku to his left then Feliciano on his right. "Hai, now on the count of three..."

"One, two, three!"

 _Snap_

* * *

"Ve~ So nice, Kiku!"

They were now currently admiring the picture. It was simple; just a simple picture of three best friends with their own tokens.

But this picture means the world to the three of them.

"I am going to have this copied back in home, and I'll give it to you at the nearest opportunity."

Ludwig nodded. "That's a good job, Kiku."

"A-Arigato, Ludwig-kun, Feli-kun." Kiku bowed to his two friends.

"There's no need for bowing, you know!"

"I-I'm sorry, it's just a custom..."

* * *

The three of them were walking under Ludwig's umbrella on their way back from school. Kiku was a bit more hesitant, blushing so hard that he resembled a tomato. "Why? It's just an umbrella. You'll get soaked if you don't get in here!" Ludwig gently scolded, getting a bit worried.

"O-okay then..."

Kiku found it safer to refrain from saying that sharing an umbrella was a romantic gesture in Japanese culture. _They're my best friends, plus we're all boys! Ignore it, ignore it, ignore it..._

* * *

It was just another beautiful day. This time the three boys were in the city, with the hustle and bustle of people, the honking of cars, and the never-ending noise. But for three young boys, each of them eating the gelato Feliciano generously made for them. "Look, look, I made it into your favourite flavours!"

And that he did. Feliciano had chocolate, Ludwig had mint, and Kiku as always had strawberry. They were walking down the sidewalk when Ludwig shared a funny story about his older brother. "Gilbert once planned to meet up with Vash in the park. When he got there, he thought he saw Vash standing with his back faced towards Big _Bruder._ Then, he tackled 'him' to the ground.

"To his surprise, it was Vash's little sister and that earned him a punch to the face."

Feliciano would have gasped, Kiku would have raised his eyebrows if it was a regular scenario. But this is Gilbert they're talking about, so the two of them laughed, Ludwig joining along with them. Kiku then gently elbowed Ludwig on the arm, remembering how his big brother told him to be more outgoing.

* * *

He immediately regretted the decision when he realized that his actions caused Ludwig to drop his gelato. His eyes widened, and he bowed to his displeased friend. "Oh, Ludwig! I'm sorry, I-I just-"

Ludwig pushed Kiku in retaliation. Kiku didn't even notice that his own gelato lay useless on the street, he just pushed Ludwig back. Soon the two were pushing at each other, fighting.

Feliciano was worried. It wasn't often that these two fought... "Guys, calm down!" he said. He noticed that Kiku's star keychain fell from his bag to the middle of the street.

A worried expression in his eyes, he went out to retrieve it. He delicately picked it up from the ground, thinking _Kiku's going to want this when they both calm down..._

It was then that he heard a loud honk. He was horrified to recall... _I never checked for cars..._

* * *

 ** _CRASH._**


	2. A New Perspective

It was such a beautiful day. Birds were singing, flowers were blooming. Children were running around outside, as it was a holiday, enjoying the little breaks they gained from school.

But that image stopped when we get to this building. In contrast to the environment outside, there was simply sadness.. and loss. Everyone was wearing black. White chrysanthemums and lilies were all around the room. If one looks ahead, they will find a white casket and a portrait... a portrait of a young boy. A funeral, one would realize.

Many went to attend this sorrowful event. Friends, family, teachers, even the classmates that didn't know the young boy all that well. They only knew a name: Feliciano Vargas, with a sunny disposition and always brought smiles to their faces. All did adore the little Italian so. At the front seats were the family members. Big brother Lovino was crying onto his Uncle Antonio's shoulder, and Roma didn't have the usual cheery expression on his face.

Now, there was another young boy about Feliciano's age, as close to him as best friends could be. A Japanese boy named Kiku Honda. He wasn't frowning, but he definitely wasn't smiling either. He was just.. blank. Dear Kiku just couldn't bring himself to accept that _Feliciano_ of all people, was dead.

Saying that was admitting that the world lost its color.

And everything is simply black and white from now on.

* * *

 _Now we're watching an electronic dream from a black and white stage.  
Footsteps that prayed for rebirth._

* * *

Feliciano opened his eyes. "Eh?" he was in an unfamiliar room with a heavy atmosphere. He looked around, seeing people he knew. "Aunt Elizabeta... Uncle Roderich. Why do they look so sad?" He headed over to the nearest person. "Ve~ Miss, do you know where I am?" The woman gave no response. Maybe she's too sad and needs some alone time.

Seeing his Aunt Eliza, the child set out to talk to her instead. Though he didn't know why she was crying, he tried to tug on her dress. His movements stopped when he heard her next words. "H-He was so young, Roderich.. so young.. Feli didn't deserve this! He didn't!" Meanwhile her dear husband whispered words of comfort to her.

"E-eh? What are you talking about, Aunti-"

Memories flashed through his mind.

Ludwig.

Kiku.

Stars.

Then _pain_.

"No.. no, no! Th-this isn't possible!" He can't understand. Why? Why is this happening? Why can't he touch anything?! Why can't anyone hear him?! "Auntie! It's me, Feliciano!" His voice was shaking, but he can't grasp Aunt Eliza's hand or dress, no matter how he wants to. The child moved on to Uncle Roderich, swatting at his face, screaming, screaming, and _screaming. Why is this happening, oh my gosh- dear God, why?_

"Please! Anyone! Nonno-" Even as he turned his eyes to the front, his own Nonno couldn't hear him. He ran, almost tripping along the way, to the front. He tried to catch his family's attention to no avail. Even his twin, Lovino, showed no signs of hearing him.

Feliciano was scared. He turned to his friends, opening his mouth to say something, then-

"I said, this is all YOUR FAULT!" Feliciano stopped dead in his tracks. _What?_

Ludwig's Big Brother scolded him, "Ludwig!" Ludwig didn't listen, no, he has had _enough,_ and Kiku needed to _pay_ for what he did.

Rarely did Ludwig lose his cool, but he was still a child and let his emotions get to him. His Big Brother had to restrain him, as he tried to launch himself at Kiku. " _No_! Bruder, let me _go_! Kiku, if only you didn't bump my shoulder- If your _STUPID KEYCHAIN_ didn't fall to the ground, FELI WOULD STILL BE _ALIVE_!"

Kiku weakly said, "L-Ludwig... please calm down-"

"Calm down?! CALM DOWN?! Feliciano's _dead_ , Kiku. DEA-"

"SHUT UP!" Ludwig was cut off by an angry voice. Lovino had stood up, tears flowing down his eyes. His brother- his very own brother, who had been with him since the two of them were born, was dead, and these bastards decide to rage and break the spirit in his very own funeral.

Lovino was having _none_ of it. "J-Just _shut up_. You- you two have done enough. You may have been his best friends, but I will not let you ruin my twin's funeral any further. Get out. _Out!_ " His voice cracked at the last word. Nonno Roma tried to console Lovino, even tried to convince him to let the two stay a bit longer, but he stood by his decision.

Kiku stayed silent, nodding. He kept crying silent tears, even while his cousin carried him to the car, and even after they got home.

On the other hand, Ludwig's Big Bruder apologized in behalf of Ludwig.

Nonno Roma nodded. "It's fine. Please have Ludwig calm down next time, I imagine Feliciano wouldn't be fond of his friends fighting in his funeral,"

"Yes, sir."

* * *

 _The faded fourth dimension then changed its colour  
and uttered a newborn's cry._

* * *

Kiku stared at the gray skies. "It's raining..." The three of them often shared Ludwig's umbrella when going home, but he was…

The young boy caught sight of the German walking off with someone else, completely ignoring his existence. "Lu-" he stopped himself from calling out. Fine. If that's what he wanted, he'll give him what he wants!

Ignoring the tears running down his face, he ran.

* * *

Heyy- so I edited a lot of stuff here, and I hope this was worth your while. I'm sorry for not updating for over a year... Don't worry, I got the basic gist of what I want to happen on the next few chapters. Yep, I won't be completely following the music video since this is Hetalia, and I wanted to give a broader role to the other characters (le Famiglia :) ) other than the Axis.

 ** _Edited by: Tarlockean-and-Proud on March 29, 2017 ; 3:27 PM Philippine Standard Time_**

 ** _I do not own Hetalia, any of the characters, the song, the music video, etc. etc. I just gave my own interpretation and added a bit of my style to it._**


End file.
